Nervous? Not me, Uchiha Sasuke
by Ttatebayo 1104
Summary: Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was never nervous about anything. He is talented in all aspect. So what is he doing now, walking around a two story house of Haruno Sakura? Correction Uchiha Sasuke was never nervous about anything except Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke was a calm and collected person around female, but when it comes to Haruno Sakura, he can't even look at her without blushing.


Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was never nervous about anything. He is talented in all aspect. So what is he doing now, walking around a two story house of Haruno Sakura? Correction Uchiha Sasuke was never nervous about anything except Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke was a calm and collected person around female, but when it comes to Haruno Sakura, he can't even look at her without blushing.

A/N: This will probably be a three chaptered fanfic. But then maybe it will be longer or shorter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters, they are Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1: My first meeting with her

I was sitting at my seat, like always the girls were staring at me tch fangirls. My seatmate was currently sick, so the seat beside me was empty. The girls were fighting to get the seat beside me, right at the moment, Kakashi -sensei said that my seatmate was absent. The pervert teacher doesn't care as long as he can read Icha Icha Paradise without any disturbance.

"Sasuke -kun" my number one annoying fangirl, what was her name again? Aaah I don't care, called me. Her voice was like a chicken voice in the morning, so annoying.

"Sasuke -kun, I'm the right one to have this seat right?" My number one annoying fangirl said with what was it seductive smile? She was practically flirting with me. But how can I like an annoying fangirl? Definitely no.

"Hey, the seat beside Sasuke -kun belongs to me!" A loud voice said. More fangirls I thought sighing.

"No the seat beside Sasuke -kun belongs to me, you barbie!" My number one annoying fangirl shouted to a blonde haired girl I identified as Shikamaru's ex girlfriend.

"You bitch, the seat beside Sasuke -kun of course belongs to only me!" Shikamaru's ex girlfriend said. How can Shikamaru even like this girl? I wondered

Then it goes the pulling hair thing. But who cares? As long as they didn't disturb me with their loud annoying voice. They can do as they want.

"Eeeehm" Kakashi -sensei said gaining my attention. Beside him was a pink haired girl. She was kind of cute thought then I realize what I just thought and blush profusely.

"Class, this is Haruno Sakura. She just arrive at this town, so I hope all of you will help her" Kakashi -sensei said only a few were listening to him. Mostly all of them were all preoccupied with the fight that was going.

"Haruno -chan, your seat is beside Sabaku Gaara. Sabaku -san please raise your hand" Kakashi said to the pink haired which the pink haired girl namely Haruno Sakura responded with a nod.

Sabaku Gaara has a lot of fangirls, but none was brave enough to sit beside him. He is harsher than me when rejecting people. So when Kakashi -sensei said the Sakura has to sit beside him, I'm worried. Then I shake my head, I, Uchiha Sasuke worried about a girl I just see? No, I am not worried about her. But seeing the image of her crying makes a tingle inside my heart.

Gaara was now raising his hand with glaring for sure. Sakura then walk to Gaara's seat. Now maybe I will admit that I am worried.

"Sabaku Gaara eh? Nice to meet you, I am Haruno Sakura" Sakura said smiling to Gaara. My worried was all gone, it was replace with an unfamiliar feeling. It feels like I want to be the one she smiles at, not Gaara.

Gaara then surprisingly said "Nice to meet you too" with a smile. Sabaku Gaara, a person harsher than me smile at Sakura.

Now the room was dead silent. Maybe because Gaara was practically smiling for Sakura? It was not wise for me to say this, but I don't like how they were. I don't like seeing Sakura with Gaara.

Sakura then sit comfortably at her seat beside Gaara. The fight that was happening has come to an ending, with Shikamaru's ex girlfriend winning. Now she was sitting beside me, talking something. But now I don't chave my attention to her. My attention was all focus at Gaara and Sakura.

Gaara was talking about something, and Sakura would laugh freely. Her laugh was like a jingling of a bell. Her laugh was really nice to be heard

The bell then ring signaling that it was the time to go to another class. My next class was Economy. I was walking when I bumped into someone.

My books fell. "Eeeh I'm sorry" a girl voice said. I was picking my books, so I didn't see her face. She then helps me picking my book.

"Hn, thanks" I said then I look at the girl's face. It was Haruno Sakura. My face immediately redden.

"It's alright, after all I'm the one at fault" Sakura said she was now smiling at me. My face was now really red like tomato.

"I am Haruno Sakura, I just transfer here" Sakura said. I was practically absent minded now. The only thing I can see is her face.

"I- I- I am U- U- Uchiha Sa- Sasuke" I said stuttering. I don't know why I am stuttering now. But now I have make a fool of myself in front of Sakura by stuttering.

"Uchiha Sasuke eh? Nice to meet you Uchiha -san" Sakura said before walking to her next class. I was now in a daze. My heart was thumping loudly.

I was thinking of Sakura. Her face, her voice, her laugh, her smile. But then a shout intterupt my thought about her.

"What dobe?" I asked, I was now a bit angry that the dobe intterupt my thought about Sakura.

"I was calling you teme, for like three hours!" The dobe, my actually best friend said "You are staring off space, while smiling. It is creepy" The dobe said to me.

I was smiling while staring off space? The dobe must be imagining things. "You are just imagining things" I said to him.

"No, I am not imagining things. If you don't believe me then ask your fangirls, they have been taking a photo of you smiling" The dobe said ranting

I fell silent. Maybe I really am smiling when I think about her. "Hey dobe, I will ask you one thing" I said to the dobe. It was actually a shame that I will asked something to the dobe. But then if I don't ask him, then I wouldn't figure it out.

"Huh?" The dobe stop his ranting.

"Why do I blush when I see her, and my heart thumping around her? And why did I think about her?" I asked to the dobe which the dobe responded with a laugh.

"Hahahaha Uchiha Sasuke is now liking someone hahahaha The cool Uchiha Sasuke likes someone" The dobe said laughing loudly. Thankfully no one hears the dobe.

"Quiet down dobe" I hiss at him. Which erupted a louder laugh from the dobe.

About ten minutes the dobe quiet down. "It's just so funny to hear you like someone" The dobe said.

I like her? I like Haruno Sakura? I thought. Then the image of her smiling to me making my heart thumped. Yes, now I am sure that I like Haruno Sakura.

"So teme, who is this girl? I bet she is a super awesome girl, because she can make you, a cold ice block teme to like her" The dobe said stiffling his laugh. I choose to ignore him.

"Sorry sensei, I'm late, because I don't know the class. Really really sorry sensei" The girl I like, Haruno Sakura said to Asuma -sensei bowing apologetically

"Let's see where is the empty seat" Asuma -sensei said searching for an empty seat.

I look to the seat at my left, and found that there is no one there. But then Sakura wouldn't sit beside me because there is a lot of empty seats in front of the class.

"Sensei, the seat beside Sasuke teme is empty" The dobe, Naruto shout. For once I really appreciate Naruto's loud voice.

"Haruno -san, you can sit beside Uchiha Sasuke" Asuma -sensei said to Sakura. Which Sakura responded with a nod.

She then come to my seat. Correction her seat. She smiled politely at me before sitting. Her smile makes my heart thump, and blood rush to my face.

For the whole lesson. My heart was beating really fast. We didn't talk but I'm happy to just being near her.

The bell rings. Signalling that it's time to go to the next class. I was a bit disappointed that the moment has come to an end.

"So teme, you like that pink haired girl sitting beside you right? I know I'm super awesome to be able to guess it" The dobe said which struck me. 'Is it really that obvious that I like Sakura' I thought then shrugged it.

"No" I answer with my face straight. The dobe just keep quiet, but I know that he knows that I like Sakura.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Review please ;).


End file.
